


Where are you?

by Zoompie



Series: SouMako Fluffy Headcanons [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoompie/pseuds/Zoompie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little headcanon gift for my dear friend after a long exhausting day.</p><p>SouMako for you, sweetheart. You are Sousuke. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benzedrinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benzedrinka/gifts).



> Little headcanon gift for my dear friend after a long exhausting day.
> 
> SouMako for you, sweetheart. You are Sousuke. ;)

Sousuke had really hard day in his job and is really exhausted. He can't wait till he will be home near his sweet Makoto. When he enters home, nobody greets him.

This makes him even more sad than he already is. So he starts looking for Makoto through their apartment. He begins with kitchen/living room - nothing. Then their bedroom - nothing, and the last room is the bathroom. He slowly opens the closed door. The lights are dimmed. He is welcomed with Makoto in bath covered in big load of foam. Makoto is beaming at him with the largest smile he can make. Sousuke has his jaw dropped down and is just staring at Makoto. He tries to say something but the only sound he makes is "uuuiiiiii". Makoto laughs and says: "Hurry up, we are loosing the bubbles!" And Sousuke immediately tears his clothes down and jumps into the bath.

They cuddle and make out for a very long time. But it didn't stop just at that. ;)


End file.
